Circle of magic expands
by Sailor-zgirl
Summary: Begins in the second book what happens when you mix Niko's mage niece a group of 4 more mage borns 3 horses a 2 dogs and cow? a big mess and a lot of getting used to for our residents at Disipline
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's ideas  
Wicket, Bramble, and their guardian Vivina Crystalblaze trotted along the road toward Mourner's shore away from Sotat Wicket was a 12 at 4"11 she had dark liquid like purple eyes fair skin light freckles and a mane of inky black hair oddly streaked twice with silver Vivina was 21 young but a fuller trained and very talented mage her hair was a thick braid of hair so blonde it was almost white her eyes where the palest shade of blue you'd ever seen her skin was tanned from the out doors like Wicket's last was of course Bramble he was 5 they had just picked him up in Sotat a thief boy with darkly tanned skin pale brown hair and gray green eyes he had a solemn vow to find the older brother he never got to meet his father a baker died before his birth his mother died while giving birth, 7 years before he was born they had another son whom they had left on the streets as a boy Then there was of course spark they energetic Grey hound puppy as well a feather Wicket's mare and Sunny Vivina's gelding the group had been traveling about a day when they came to the gates of Mourner as they entered they where met by utter chaos the rocks in the street where shifting and moving sand was swirling every where but there was no wind at all people ran screaming into their homes  
  
Wicket- let me guess Viv this is caused by the boy from your vision?  
  
Viv- Yep Wicket will you put up a shield please  
  
Wicket raised her hand instantly both horses the cart pulled by feather which held bramble and spark and both girls where covered by a purple tinted shield they continued to walk when they reached the beach the source of the problem was clear a boy about 13 probably 5"1 in height lightly tanned skin with sandy colored hair and eyes like puddles of mud he was facing a group of men in his arms was a cloth bundle their conversation was easy to hear  
  
Man- we told you boy give us our money you father owes us  
  
Boy- and I told you he died last week with my mother in the harbor fire I don't have your money  
  
One of the men looked nervous her turned to the speaker  
  
Man 2- boss maybe we should go this storm ain't normal  
  
Man- don't be such a AHH  
  
The ground began to shake  
  
Man 3- kill the boy it'll be easier then sell his horse and house for the money  
  
The first man nodded and pulled out a knife then Viv stepped in  
  
Viv- that's quite enough  
  
Man 2- who are you girly  
  
Viv spun around and chanted 3 words all 3 men froze in place the others ran Viv turned to the boy  
  
Viv- oh do calm down this sand is dreadful and these tremors too?  
  
He eyed he suspiciously but the tremors and sand storms stopped  
  
Viv- what's your name kid?  
  
Boy-.Orion  
  
Viv- the names Vivian Crystalblaze  
  
Orion- a mage eh?  
  
Viv- mhm Orion do you have any clue as to you powers  
  
Orion - Yes actually I do I'm mage born me and my sister  
  
He shifted the bundle in his arms it gave a soft cry Viv looked closer the baby had the same hair and eyes as her brother  
  
Wicket- what's her name?  
  
Orion- Ellaine Ella for short  
  
Viv- Orion how do you feel about leaving here and going to a temple  
  
Orion blinked and stared at the frozen men he gulped and nodded  
  
2 hours later Orion had situated a bed in the back for Ella brought a few clothes his mare Seastone, Bertha their cow was tied to the cart their donkey chuck was now pulling the cart, as feather was now free Bramble had settled down for a nap in the cart  
  
They traveled like this for six weeks till they came to the winding circle temple  
  
Bramble- Viv why are we here?  
  
Viv- to see my only living relative my Uncle Niko Goldeneye  
  
What actually greeted them was the sight of pirates 


	2. Uncle Niko

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tamora Pierce people  
Viv looked around wide-eyed  
  
Viv-oh dear this isn't at all what I expected.  
  
Orion- Hmmm pirates I hate pirates  
  
A muffled cry came from the cart as Bramble hid beneath the tarp with Ella and Spark  
  
Wicket-I think we should help  
  
Viv-I do believe your right darling  
  
They dismounted Orion tied Chuck Burtha Feather Sunny and Seastone to a tree making sure that every thing was okay with Ella and Bramble they left Spark and Orion to protect it Wicket and Viv went off  
Viv walked slowly along the path looking around she saw a man by a tree she ran to him he was dead she gasped her had red/brown hair and looked her age after a moment she reached into her pocket and pulled out a clay jar filled with white goo it was a sacred gift from the gods it held two wishes she poured half of it on his chest  
  
Viv- heal his wounds  
  
The skin around the hole in his chest grew back together till he looked perfectly fine she poured the rest on him  
  
Viv- give him back his life  
  
The man began to breath with a pain filled moan he opened his eyes she helped him up and brought him back to the cart telling Orion to feed him and give him water she set out most of the noise had calmed down she went to find Wicket  
Sandry stared at the strange girl in front of her she was a bit taller than Sandry herself but shorter than Daja but you wouldn't be able to tell because she floated two inches off the ground the girl had just saved her from an arrow to the face it had frozen in mid air Sandry could feel and see the strong magic force coming of her  
  
Sandry- Umm hi I'm Sandry who are you  
  
Wicket- My name is Wicket  
  
Sandry- nice to meet you  
  
Sandry blinked as Daja spoke in to head  
  
Daja- Sandry you there?  
  
Sandry- I'm here and I'm okay Tris?  
  
Tris- what  
  
Sandry- is Niko near you  
  
Tris- yeah  
  
Sandry tell him he may want to see this Briar get Lark to to  
  
Brair-Fine  
  
10 minutes of boring conversation later Niko, Lark, Briar, Daja and Tris arrived Niko stared at Wicket for five seconds then spoke  
  
Niko-hello I'm Niko Goldeneye  
  
Sandry- Niko this is Wicket and..  
  
At this time Viv ran up Tris Sandry Daja Lark Briar and Niko where shocked that her magic was a strond as Niko's Viv stared at them all for a moment before jumping into Niko's arms for a big hug  
  
Viv- UNCLE NIKO!!!!! 


End file.
